


The Colours of the Rainbow. (ABANDONED)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(THIS FIC HAS BEEN ABANDONED)<br/>A short AU were just after Gamzee runs out of sopor slime, All of Terezi's communications get cut off. She knows Gamzee killed someone but she doesn't know who. So, as you would expect her to, she launches an investigation. Basically, It's Ludo. XD </p><p>Possible troll to have been killed at the end of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

A large horned figure darted in between shadows, sneaking up on the unsuspecting troll. It rose it's club, swinging at full force as it crashed into the other troll's side. They were thrown into the wall with a force that almost definitely broke their bones. Like that mattered anyway as the troll smashed their head into the wall and cracked their skull. The first troll stood over the other, holding the club stained with coloured blood, and made a barely audible 'honk'.  
"G-Gamzee?" The injured troll managed to choke out. But he had already left them to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Its so short!


	2. Chapter 1, Disconnected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now its really begun!

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

TA: Hey Terezii.

GC: OH H3Y SOLLUX!

TA: Yea diid you hear?

GC: H34R WH4T? 1 H34R 4 LOT OF TH1NGS.

TA: Gamzee kiiled 2omeone.

GC: WH4T?!?

TA: Yea II wa2 goiing to tell KK but he'2 not onliine 2o II deciided two tell you.

GC: OK4Y TH4NKS FOR T3LL1NG M3 TH3N. 4NYW4Y WHO? >:?

TA: Oh iit wa2-

gallowsCalibrator [GC]'s connection to the server was lost.

"UGH!" Terezi moaned to herself "Stupid computer. Why doesn't Karkat give us good ones?"

Its probably because we'd blow them up or something. She thought to herself. We do blow stuff up a lot. Anyway, now I need to know who Gamzee killed.  
Her blood pusher stopped for a second - What if it was Nepeta or Karkat? That might be why he wasn't on Trollian. No Sollux was going to tell him who is was. But Nepeta...  
No don't think like that. She told herself. It's time for you to start your investigation anyway!

She dashed to the transportalizer and teleported into her room. She grabbed Professor Pucefoot, Inspector Berrybreath, Doctor Honeytongue and a couple other scalemates before leaving to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Possible Dead Troll:
> 
> Tavros Nitram  
> Vriska Sekret  
> Aradia Megido  
> Equius Zahhak  
> Nepeta Leijon  
> Feferi Peixes  
> Eridan Empora  
> Kanaya Maryam


End file.
